1. Field of Invention
A vibratory device operable as a two mass vibratory system moving bulk material or discrete parts in a circular and inclined path of conveying. The work member for the vibratory device can be a parts handling bowl which conveys and orients parts in a predetermined position for delivery.
The work member could also be a circular screen with one or more decks for sizing bulk material, or could be designed for any application requiring a circular conveying action.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Vibratory devices operating as two mass vibrating systems are well known in the prior art and in commercial uses for material and parts handling equipment, and generally comprise an electromagnet.
Typically the electromagnet used for generating the exciting force consists of a coil wound on a laminated core with an air gap between the core and the laminated armature. The electric power supply is either AC or AC rectified current.
Other two mass vibrating systems, used for conveying material in a straight line, use an electromagnet coil on a laminated core but have a permanent magnet armature spaced from the core to establish an air gap. The electric power supply is AC current and the permanent magnet has the same operating result as a rectified power supply.